You Were Always There Beside Me
by sammy11
Summary: Who knew a simple lunch of nachos would set into motion a powerful chain of events that would change many lives forever? Story's better than summary!
1. Ch1: Nachos

**First Full Story...Hope you all like! Standard Disclaimer...I Don't Own HSM**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: NACHOS

"Ugh!" I say as I join my usual lunch group, which includes: Gabriella, Taylor and her boyfriend Chad, Troy, Kelsi, and my twin, Ryan.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Gabriella asks me.

"Nothin' Gabi. I'm fine, just got a lot of stuff on my plate"

"You got that right!" Gabriella replied with a chuckle. Wondering why she was laughing, I looked at her and followed her eyes to look at my tray. I got a little carried away with the amount of food I put on my plate today. Joining her in laughing, I finally sit down and then my mind starts running away with me. F_"Laughing with her is so easy. Well, everything is. But what makes _this _so much harder? I know the answer to that already, she'll probably think I'm crazy and not be my friend anymore! But you don't know that! Yes, I do! No, I don't!" _The internal battle was killing me. _"We tell each other everything! What's stopping me from telling her about this? UGGGHH! These feelings are gonna get me in trouble one day. But looking at her, I'm just speechless. She is so beautiful. Her soft curly jet black hair is so wonderful. I love running my hands through it and she knows how much I do. Her brown eyes are captivating and always have my attention. Her lips, ohhh her lips, are not too big but not too tiny, they are just perfect for her beautiful face. I've been wondering what they taste like. I've been dreaming about what they feel like on my own lips and I don't mean the lips on my face either."_

"HELLO! EARTH TO SHAR! Are you there?"

"Huh?"

"I've been yelling your name for about a minute now. Where'd ya go?"

"Uhhhh, nowhere, silly. I've been sitting here the whole time." I tell her with a knowing smile. "Was there something you were trying to tell me be-Gabi?"

"Umm," Gabriella says confused, "Yeah, I was trying to ask you why you were staring at me like that."

"Like what?" I ask nonchalantly, hoping she didn't catch and glad she didn't ask about my almost slip of the tongue.

"Like _that_!"' she says pointing to my face.

"Like _what_?" I repeat, not understanding what she means.

"Like, like I'm a piece of_ meat_." I look around and see that everyone is into their conversations and not paying any mind to ours. I do catch Taylor cut her eyes at us, but blow it off.

I simply do what I do best: dodge the question. "So, are you anxious about the physics test on Monday?"

"Yeah, I haven't studied and I'm like this close," displaying the closeness with her pointer finger and thumb barely a centimeter apart, "to failing that crazy lady's class. I wish she would just cut us some slack! I mean, she's not our only teacher! I bet you a good half of that class is already failing! I mean, yeah I guess we could…"

My thoughts take me away again as I watch her lips move to form the words coming out of her mouth, the way her tongue moves behind her teeth. "_I just want to know what it feels like behind her teeth._"

"Shar, you're staring at me again."

"What are you talking about? I'm listening to you talk."

"You've got that weird look in your eyes. You almost look like you want to eat me." _Oh, I wish she knew how right she was. Stop thinking dirty thoughts at lunch, Shar, she already thinks you're getting weird because you keep staring at her!_ "And you are really quiet. Your eyes are on me but they show that you're not listening to me. You got that shift in your eyes again. Shar, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening." I try to throw one of my charming smiles.

"Yeah, so you were listening to everything I said?"

"Yep, I heard you."

"So what was I talking about?"

"Let's see you were talking about how everyone's failing physics and then you were saying something about a 'shift in my eyes' and how I'm not listening. See, I was listening." Smile time.

"Oh, so you were listening, huh? So you can recall what I was talking about when I mentioned your buddy Kar and-"

"What! What's going on with _her_?"

"That's what I thought. You weren't paying attention to what I was saying. You started and ended paying attention but all was lost in the middle."

"Hey, I said I heard you, that doesn't mean I wasn't listening, because I was, it just means I wasn't completely comprehending what you were saying." One more flash of the Shar smile should seal my fate. I hope. But it didn't.

"Okay Shar, you need to take your riddles somewhere else, you know I hate when you do that." Gabriella was pleading with me. _Of course I know you don't like when I do that, but that face you make when I do tell my riddles is so adorable!_

"I know." I tell her with a simple smirk on my face.

"You are so lucky I love you because if I didn't, you'd have this whole tray in your face!" she says, pitifully trying to threaten me with the empty tray.

"Too bad there's nothing on your tray!" I happily throw in her face. She looks down to see that she finished her food about ten minutes ago.

She looks back at me with a smirk while I desperately try to contain my laughter. "Oh, so you think you're funny, huh?" I nod in total agreement. "So if I were to, say take this purple Gatorade and pour it on your shirt, would it still be funny?" My eyes open wide and I plead with her to not pour the sport drink. "Or maybe if I took your delicious looking nachos, with their greasy cheese and meatiness, and just smashed it on that precious little shirt of yours." Keeping her eyes on the horrified look on my face, hers lights up with excitement. "Ooohh, what would be _so_ good would be if I smashed your face with it! Oh yeah, that would be great!"

Still completely horrified with the devious looks and growing threats, I fail to notice the closeness of her warm body and the sweet smell of her breath. Because she has leaned in to add an effect to her threats, I am staring into her eyes, looking for some type of action to follow these threats and instead find myself lost. _Her eyes are so beautiful. I feel like I can see directly into her soul, I can see the heartache from her last boyfriend, and the pain she feels from her parents, and the hint of… joy? Is that because of me? No, it couldn't be. Could it?_ Focusing on her eyes and the amazing depth in them, I fail to realize that she has taken the bowl of nachos on my plate and is bringing them towards my face.

_Splat_ goes the icky cheese and meat mixture of the school lunch on my face. With my sight temporary taken, I attempt to hit her back, but she was too quick and moved to my side. No quicker than it took her to hit me and run, did I feel the heat of her breath on my neck and her voice in my ear.

"Now who's got the last laugh?" she asks in an almost sultry voice. Finally coming back to realization that I have a bunch of goo on my face, I peel it off and put it on my plate, which thankfully Gabriella helped me find. Still laughing, and with our whole table joining in the laughter, we peel off most of the nachos and gunk stuck on my face.

"I think it's time I went to the bathroom and washed this crap off my face. Do you think you can come and help me? Since you're the one who put it there..." I ask Gabriella trying to add a little bit of anger in my voice, knowing she could see right through it.

"Sure, babes! Let's go!" she eagerly replies. As she takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom, I can't help but get lost in my thoughts again._ She just called me babes! She doesn't use that nickname unless…wait, she's never called me that before! I wonder if this means anything. I'm glad I have my eyesight back, even if it is partial. _My eyesight brings me to admire the girl walking in front of me._ She is so beautiful. The way her hips sway when she's walking sets me on fire! _Not seeing her glance back and notice me staring at her ass, she sways her hips a little harder. _Did she just-? Did she sway a little more?_ Turning my head around to see if there was anyone behind me, I spot no one and assume it was all towards me. Bringing back my focus on the beautiful creature in front of me, I see her turn her lock eyes with me and turn her head back around while stifling a giggle.

Finally arriving in the bathroom, I notice that it is completely empty except for me and the goddess before me. She places me next to the sink and grabs some paper towels to help me clean my face. After spending a good five minutes cleaning my face and getting the few stains on my shirt almost completely out, I turn around to leave only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"What's wrong?" I ask Gabriella, curious about why she suddenly grabs me.

"Come here." She demands me. Noticing the slight change in demeanor of her voice, I walk back to stand inches in front of her face. "We missed a spot."

* * *

_R&R! Thanx!_ -Sammy :)

P.S.:I am gonna give you guys the first 3 chapters of my story, just to give a little preview...I'll see where it goes from there. So make sure to hit that review button! :)


	2. Ch2: The Kiss

CHAPTER 2: THE KISS

Looking in the mirror behind her, I ask, "Where? I don't see anything. Lemme grab another paper-" Still gripping one wrist, she grabs the other one that was reaching for a paper towel.

"No, don't worry about a paper towel, Shar, I got this one covered."

Still lost, I furrow my brows. "Huh?" Looking at her face, I notice the innocence in her face gone, only replaced by what seems to be, _lust? That's impossible! We were just talking about how she had this crush on some boys yesterday!_

Next thing I know is that she is slowly standing on her tip toes, using my body as support, as she still is gripping on my wrists, and brings her lips dangerously close to mine. "The spot is right here," she whispers right before placing her lips on mine. The spark that jolts through my entire body is enough to make my knees buckle, but I feel a pang in my heart when her lips are gone as fast as they appeared.

Finally wiggling my hands free of her grip, I gently grab her face to hold her in place before she turns to leave. She doesn't make eye contact. "Look at me, Gabriella."Her big, beautiful brown eyes look into mine, "Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting for that to happen?" She shakes her head. "Babe, I've been waiting for that ever since we were in middle school."

"Really? It was just a spur of the moment thing. You looked so adorable with the cheese and stuff on your face and I saw you staring at my ass while we were walking and I just assumed-"

"Shhh. I'm glad that you did what you did. I have three questions." She nods her head, signaling me to ask them. "Do you regret it?" She quickly shakes her head, giving me a negative answer. "Okay, did you like it?" Hesitantly, she shakes her head in agreement. "Okay, my final question, can I kiss you?" At the end of this question, she is frantically nodding her head up and down, getting a slight chuckle out of both of us. "Good, I was hoping you would say that." I look into her eyes and bend my head down to her level. Keeping my lips almost level with hers, I take my time bringing my lips to touch hers. Just before I finally allow them to touch, she groans with impatience. "Shar!" Laughing, I finally connect our lips again and that surge of electricity is back in full force. I lick her bottom lip for her to allow me access and once she grants it, I let my tongue explore. We both deepen the kiss until we need air.

Coming up for air, we keep our foreheads touching to not break our connection. Gabriella is the first to break the silence. "Wow, that was-"

"Incredible." I finish for her. "Wow, so what-" _DING, DING, DING!_ "Oh, I guess we should go get our stuff, huh?" I ask, with a content grin on my face.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?"

Still walking on air after sharing that amazing kiss with this goddess next to me, I can only simply answer, "you". Looking at her face, I can tell she just wants to kiss me again, but since we're still in the lunchroom, she sets off with a simple hug.

"That is so sweet of you, Shar! I think I've fallen in love with that _amazing_ charm of yours." She says in my ear while she hugs me. _Oh my gosh, she loves me! And by the way I felt during that kiss, I know I love her! I wonder if she felt that same electricity?_

Getting through my last class of the day was a little tough, especially knowing that my girl was on the other side of the wall. Thankfully I got through it and when that final bell rang, I was the first one out of the door and standing by the doorway of Gabriella's class. I nearly jumped out of my pants waiting for her to finally come out! Knowing she was so close, I couldn't contain myself. Finally spotting her short stature anywhere, I lean into the wall and allow her to pass me without her acknowledgement. When she passes me and is far enough ahead, I sneak up behind her, grab her waist and pull her up. She squeals at the initial touch but then turns her head to see my face. I feel her melt into my embrace.

"Hey babe, how was class?" Gabriella asks after I finally put her down so we could walk home.

"No fun, knowing that you were next door and I had no way of seeing you." I tell her, pouting my lip.

Knowing we were nearing our street and away from all of our nosy classmates, she stops me and tip toes up for a kiss. "I felt a little lonely, too. I missed your warmth."

"Awwww, who knew my lil Gabi could be so sweet?" I playfully tell her, earning a smack on my arm.

Finally standing in front of her house, Gabriella tells me of her plans. "I'm gonna ask my mom if I can come and study with you. Okay? So go home and I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Okay babe." Hugging her and sliding in a small kiss on her head, I head off to my house. "Love ya, Gabi!"

"You too!" she yells back, lifting my spirits even more than before.


	3. Ch3: Almost

CHAPTER 3: ALMOST

Sitting in my bed, gripping my phone, I am waiting for her to text me saying she could come over and 'study'. _It's been half an hour already, what's holding her up? She said she was gonna ask as soon as she got home. BUZZ! BUZZ!_ I sit up and grab my phone.

_heyy. im on my wayy… b there in 5… [te amo]_

"YESSSS! She's coming over!" I celebrate in a loud whisper. "Mom! Dad! Gabriella's coming over! Is that okay with you?" I yell down to my parents.

"Sharpay, your father is still out and he won't make it for dinner. It's okay with me, as long as it's okay with her parents. Is she going to stay for dinner?" Not knowing the answer, I text her back.

_heyy babe… mom said kool… u stayin 4 dinner?... [te amo tambien]_

"I just texted her to ask. I'll let you know in a-" _BUZZ! BUZZ!_

sure… in ur driveway btw

Racing down the stairs to meet her at the door, I yell towards my mom, "Yeah, she's stayin' for dinner." Gripping the handle to open it I see her with her hand in a fist and about to knock on the door. "Hey there cutie, what's your name?" I answer the door in a seductive tone, loud enough for only Gabi to hear.

"I must be lost. I didn't know such beauty lives here. Fate must love me." she replies with a dreamy voice.

"Is that Gabriella at the door, Sharpay? Let her in. It's awfully rude to leave her standing at the door step like that."

"Ughh. Come on in, Gabriella." I say with a slight irritation in my voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans! Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." Gabriella tells my mom as we walk past the kitchen.

"Hello, Gabriella. You're very welcome. Now Sharpay, why don't you have more friends like her?"

Trading sideways glances at each other, we share a giggle. "Oh mom, Gabriella is a one of a kind. She's my _best_ friend. You know that, that's why she's over here the most."

"That's true, she is over here every other day. Sweetie," my mom steps away from the stove and turns to talk to us face to face, "I'm glad that you have a friend like her. Make sure you two keep your friendship. Don't make the mistake of letting a boy get between you two. Okay?"

Trying to keep a straight face, but because we know her seriousness, we both simply reply, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay mom, we're gonna go upstairs so we can study. We do have a big Physics test Monday." Hurrying out of the kitchen, I grab Gabriella's hand and we run up the stairs to my room.

Still having a hold on Gabriella's hand, I step into my room first and let her follow me. Once she steps inside the doorway, I close the door shut and pin her to the door.

"I see someone wants to continue what happened at lunch," Gabriella says in a sultry tone.

"Oh, I had a little more than that in mind," I huskily reply, attacking her lips with my own.

After a few minutes of making out, we finally quit to catch our breaths. Both laying on my bed, I decide to start talking to her knowing that this needs to be done.

"So babe, what do we have here?"

Confused, Gabriella leans up to rest on her elbow and looks at me. "This is whatever you want it to be."

"What if I want this to be a forever thing? Would you be okay with that?" I look into her eyes searching for a clue as to what she wants us to be.

"Shar, you want a 'forever thing'? You got it. I've _loved_ you since I was 13. There's no changing that. I was just unsure of myself and what would have happened to us if we did cross that line of friendship."

"Oh, we crossed that line a while ago, babe." I interrupt, sitting up and stealing a kiss from her before I let her continue.

"Yeah, I really put myself out there. I've seen how you've been looking at me recently and that helped me realize that you may like me, too."

"Oh, I love you too Gabriella. I've loved you since fifth grade. Ever since lunch, I've been walking on cloud nine! I am serious when I say this; my life has changed since I've met you and you are my world."

Tearing up, Gabriella leans over to me and gives me a soft kiss. Returning the kiss, I deepen it and, gripping on to my neck, she falls backwards onto my bed. Placing my body over hers, I shift my weight onto one side and let my left arm roam up and down her sides and letting it come to rest upon her hip. I break the kiss and look deep into her eyes asking for permission to go a little further. She grants this permission with a simple nod and we continue where we left off. I let my hands roam under her shirt and over her stomach barely grazing the bottom of her breasts. I can hear the sharp intake of breath as I do this. _You can do this. You know what you want and you know what she wants. She just gave you permission so go ahead and do it! But what if I go too far and she regrets it? Oh God, what if my mom comes in and catches us in here fooling around?_ I mentally argue with myself, again.

Noticing my pause, Gabriella looks at me worried. "Did I do something wrong, Shar? Do you not want me anymore? Oh, I knew I was gonna do something stupid!"

"Baby, calm down."

"I knew I was getting ahead of myself and that this was too good to be true, I guess I should go," she says as she tries to slide from underneath me.

I roll over and pull her on top of me to hug her. "Baby, wait. Calm down. I do still want you. Lord knows how much I want _this_, but it's just I don't want my mom to catch us in a compromising position. Okay?" This gets a smile and a laugh out of her. "There's that smile I love so much." Gabriella rewards me with a tender kiss on the lips. "Are you better now?" She nods her head. "Okay, now let's study for that stupid physics test Monday."

Grabbing our books, we lay out our work on my bed and start our studying. Here and there, we would plant random kisses, even going as far as to playing a little game where whenever either of us got it right, we get to get a kiss and the winner got a kiss in any place of their choosing.

Knowing that we know the material thoroughly (because we were doing a lot more kissing), we decided to watch T.V. in my room. After cleaning up and putting away our school supplies, I get up to grab my remote and turn on the small television. "Are you cold, babe?" I ask Gabriella and she replies with a simple "yes". I shoo her off of my bed and pull the covers back. I jump in and motion for her to come lay next to me. Wrapping her in my arms and getting her comfortable, I flip through the channels to find something good to watch. I look down at her and ask, "Anything you wanna watch in particular, babe?"

She looks shifts her body to where she is laying on her side facing me. She leans into me to kiss me and says, "I'm watching it right now."

"Awww, thanks babe," I smile returning the kiss. "Remember we can't go too far because my mom is downstairs cooking dinner, okay?"

"Ugh, parents! They ruin all the fun!" She sighs, giving me a seductive smirk.

_Knock knock_, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?" I reply before straightening myself and slightly inching away from Gabriella. I can hear her whimper from the loss of contact.

She opens the door. "Dinner's ready, girls."

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans."

"What did you make?" I eagerly ask, knowing she wouldn't tell me. But hey, it's worth a shot.

"You're welcome, Gabriella. Sharpay, what have I told you? You will see when you get down there."

"Okay mom." I say dejectedly.

"That's better. Now, I won't be having dinner with you girls because I am going out to dinner with Mr. Evans."

"Ooh, hot date!" Gabriella and I laugh at her statement.

After an interesting dinner that consisted of Gabriella and I playing footsies and throwing glances at each other, we head back up to my room.

"Hey, mom?" I start to ask my mom before she leaves.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can Gabriella spend the night? It is Friday and there's no school tomorrow, and besides, it would give us a better advantage to ace the test."

"Uh, okay. Sure. Gabriella, make sure you call your parents and ask them if you can spend the night. On my way out, I'll stop by their house and pick up some stuff to bring back for you okay?"

Gabriella scoots down a couple steps, enough to see my mom and make eye contact. "Sure will, Mrs. Evans. And thanks again for everything."

"It's no problem."

* * *

_So should I keep going? Let me know! Thanx!_ -Sammy :)


	4. Ch4: First Time

CHAPTER 4: FIRST TIME

Stepping into my room, I see Gabriella sitting on my bed. Turning to shut my door, I turn around and come face to face with my new girlfriend. "I guess _someone_ is excited about our alone time, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she says before grabbing both sides of my face and attacking me with her lips. Reflexively, I hold her face in both of my hands to deepen the kiss, and I move her towards my bed. Our forward motion is stopped by the bed hitting the back of her legs. I pull away from her only be spun around by Gabriella and pushed on my bed.

I sit up on my elbows and ask, "Whoa, am I being dominated?" She lifts an eyebrow and smirks. "But I do like!"

She leans down to kiss me again and I pull her on top of me. She straddles my waist and I can feel the heat flowing from her core through the many layers between our skins.

"It's you and me in an empty house for a couple of hours. Do you have any ideas of how we can kill time?"

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas. But first, we have to tell your mom you're spending the night."

"Ugh, okay. You're lucky I love you," she says, giving me a chaste kiss on the forehead. She grabs her phone and calls her parents to let them know she's spending the night.

"_Sí, mama. Quiero porqué nosotros estudiamos, ¿verdad? Sí…sí…sí. Señora Evans hable es bueno…Senora va a la casa para veces mi clothes." _[Yes, mom. I want to because we're studying, okay? Yes, Mrs. Evans said ok. She is going to the house for some of my clothes.]

_God, I love when she speaks Spanish. I wish she would speak it more often._

Shaking me out of my thoughts, "Babe, my mom said yes. Tell your mom I can stay."

"Okay, let me get my phone and text her." I sit up and grab my phone.

_ma…Gabriella's parents gave ok…thnx 4 letn her stay…_

"Now that we got that out of the way, where were we?" I ask as I pull her back into a kiss. She is still straddling my waist and we continue to kiss and let our hands roam. Her hands go through my hair and grab the back of my head to pull me closer and deepen the kiss. My hands start in her hair and travel down her back. As I firmly grab her ass, she hitches her breath.

I stop the kiss to look into her eyes. "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for this to happen and I want it to be you. _Only_ you."

"Only me?" I ask, shocked at her revelation.

"Yes" she says as she starts to kiss down my jaw and neck.

"Good, because the way you were walking when we went to the bathroom today, you had me ready to jump you right there."

"I know," she laughs into my neck and brings her head back up to look me in my eyes, "that's why I made sure to flaunt off my ass just a little extra."

"Oh you dirty little girl." I say as I take my turn to attack her neck with my kisses. She turns her head to give me more access to her neck and I start sucking on her neck.

"No hickeys babe, or we have some serious explaining to do."

"Okay, no _visible_ hickeys." I smirk on her neck. Bringing my hands up her front, I ghost them over her stomach and under her bra to take her breasts in each hand. Her moans egg me on and I continue to knead her breasts in my hands. Slipping her own hands behind her back, she takes her bra off, making it easier on my hands and I play with her breasts.

I start to stand up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I hug her body and spin us around and land on the bed with her underneath me. I continue assaulting her lips and neck with my mouth and play with her breasts in my hands. I grab the bottom of her shirt to lift it up and she takes it off. No sooner does she grab her shirt, do I grab her pants and unbutton and unzip them. I pull down her pants while she tugs at my shirt. We finish stripping down and I pin her underneath me on the bed again. She uses her hands to start exploring my upper body while I take mine to explore her lower body. I use my hands to find her heat.

"Oh my god. Is this for me?" I ask feeling the slickness.

"All for you babe, all for you."

After kissing her lips, I kiss my way down her body to I reach my destination. I hover over her glistening wetness and give it a kiss. I look up to see her shudder. "I'm guessing you liked that?" I laugh, letting my breath hit her in the right spots.

"Love me baby."

"Yes ma'am," I reply before diving in. I lick her from the bottom to her clit. She links her legs behind my head tightly. I take my fingers and place them in one by one while rubbing her clit with my tongue. She screams at the sensation and that only makes me go faster. I replace my tongue with my thumb. Deciding to see if I can find her spot, I curl my fingers up.

"RIGHT...uhhh...THERE!" she yells signaling that I found her sweet spot. Keeping my fingers curled, I continue hitting her spot and I can feel her walls get tight around my fingers. Knowing she is almost at her climax, I increase the speed of my thrusts. This continues until her walls clench my fingers and I feel her release. She lets out a scream out of her mouth that I muffle with my own. Slowing down, but not stopping my thrusts, I let her ride out her high.

I pull my fingers out of my lover's core and take a finger in my mouth. _Oh GOD! This is absolute heaven._ I finish licking my fingers clean and look down at my young lover. Marveling in her beauty, I lay beside her and hold her until she comes completely back from her high. Kissing her deeply, I let her taste herself in my mouth. She moans in my mouth turning me on even more. I slide my hands back down her body but am stopped by her.

"Your turn babe." She places my hand on her breast and moves her hand down my body. She grabs my pussy and rubs it. Moaning at her touch, she continues. She dips a finger into me and I buck my hips into her hand. Pushing her finger in and out of me, she gently adds another finger and then another one to stretch me. Feeling the mix of pain and pleasure, I can't help but to moan even louder.

"Deeper…Faster…oh GOD!" She thrusts harder and going deeper than I thought she could go. I grip the sheets as I start to feel a turning in the pit of my stomach. "I'm about to come!"

Continuing her handiwork, she slides her body downward until I can feel her breath right above my pussy. She adds her tongue to the mix. Flicking my clit with it, I go over the edge. "AHHHHHH!" I explode and I can feel her lapping up all my juices.

Finally coming down from my high, I see her cuddled against my body. Sweat layers both of our bodies and adds to the beauty of hers. She looks up and I lean down to passionately kiss her, tasting myself on her tongue.

"Babe, you taste amazing."

"So do you. Why couldn't we realize our feelings a long time ago? This is too amazing!" Getting a laugh from her, I continue, "Babe, I can lay here with your sexy sweaty body all day, but eventually my mom is going to come home. I think we should take a shower."

"Let's save some water and take it together," she says in a suggestive tone.)

"Oh, so I see _te gusta ir verde _[you like to go green]." I notice, using her native tongue to see her reaction.

"Bueno, I see someone's been working on their español." She hugs me looking me in my eyes.

"Yes, I just _love_ when you speak it."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes. When you were talking to your mom, I was getting hotter for you by the second."

"So, _¿eres caliente para yo? Vamanos. Quiero joderle en la ducha_." [Are you hot for me? I want to fuck you in the shower]

"Ooohhh, I'm glad I learned some more Spanish. As you said, ¡vamanos!"

* * *

Don't forget to Review! Thanx -Sammy :)

**So thanks to those that made my story a favorite! I am sooooo excited! I didn't know how it would be recieved and it's going good so far. Would love reviews! -Sammy :)**


	5. Ch5: Decision

So I thought I would be nice to you guys. I'm giving you two new chapters! -sammy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5: DECISION

Feeling something tickling my face, I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see what it is. _Oh she smells just wonderful. She smells like me. She is mine._ I awake to see her hair sprawled all over my face. Lifting my hand to move her hair out of my face, I feel a tug of resistance on my arm. I lift my head to look down and see my wonderful woman gripping my arm. Melting my body into hers, I feel her do the same.

"Good morning, lover girl"

"Good morning to you, too baby. So I'm lover girl now?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," she says turning her body to face me.

"Oh, okay. But from what_ I_ can remember, _you're_ the one who kept trying for round three last night. So I think the title of _lover girl_ should go to _you_."

"Oh, okay. Because I love you, I will let you call me lover girl." I lean in to give her a kiss, but I'm stopped by her hand. "What's wrong?"

Covering her mouth, she replies, "Morning breath, we should brush our teeth first."

"Babe, I don't care. Besides, who bad can it be?" Moving her hands from between us, I give her a deep, passionate kiss. "See, there was nothing wrong with that." Tasting my tongue, I tease her, "Wait, that was really bad. Your morning breath is yuck!" Getting hit in shoulder, I inform her of my teasing, "Babe, I'm only kidding. I love your morning breath. But before we go to breakfast, we should brush our teeth. Not everyone loves you like I do, so they might not like the funkiness of it." Earning another hit in the shoulder, I start to sit up and stretch. Gabriella gets up and heads toward the bathroom. I reach over and spank her butt. She turns around and gives me a look but I return one of obliviousness.

Stuffed full of a nutritious breakfast, we go back upstairs into my room.

Sitting on my bed I motion for Gabriella to join me. "Babe, I think we should have a serious talk about us and the future."

"Okay, where should we start off?"

"First off, I want to ask you what are we going to tell our parents? They are the most important, well," kissing her on the cheek, "second most important people in our lives."

"I think that we should tell them the simple truth: we love each other. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. We love each other and have loved each other for some time now, but only have realized the mutuality of it recently."

"Okay, that sounds good. When do you think we should tell them though?"

"I don't care, when do _you_ want to tell them? I think the sooner, the better."

"We can tell them today if you want. You up for it?" Shaking her head in agreement, I continue. "Okay. Do you want to tell them together or separate?"

"Hmm, I think together would be easier, only because if your mom freaks, my mom could ease it. I think she would be okay with it. I'm still not sure of how my dad would take it, but I'm hoping he would be okay with it."

"Okay. So we'll invite your parents over… which one- lunch or dinner?"

"Let me text my mom to see which one is better for her." Grabbing her phone, she scrolls down her contacts and texts her mom.

_mamá… estás haciendo nada hoy? _[are you doing anything today?]

_no… porque? _[no why?]

_Shar y yo queremos hablar con usted. puedes venir? _[shar and i want to talk to you. can you come?]

_sí…a qué hora? _[yeah, what time?]

_almuerzo o cena? _[lunch or dinner?]

_el almuerzo está muy bien. ¿qué hay de la una? _[lunch is fine. how about one?]

"How's one o'clock for lunch babe?"

"Sounds good to me"

_es bueno… see you then mama _[that's fine.]

"Now that we have one side set, let's go talk to your mom and make sure she's not doing anything."

"Okay." Going downstairs, I yell "MOM!" to get her attention.

"Yes Sharpay?" Finding her in the living room watching television, we sit down, attempting to not show too much affection before it's time.

"Mom, Gabriella's mom is coming over for lunch at one o'clock." I tell her nonchalantly.

"Oh, what's the special occasion?"

Gabriella decides to chip in to the conversation. "Oh, umm, we, Shar and I, decided that we need to have a… talk, well a conversation with the two of you and dad."

"Oh?" looking at us closely, "What is so important?"

Laughing at her reaction, I tell her, "Mom, it wouldn't be fair to Gabriella's mom if we told you first, would it?"

"Oh okay. What time did you say she's coming over?"

"One"

"Okay, I'll start preparing lunch."

* * *

**R&R **-sammy :)


	6. Ch6: Lunch

CHAPTER 6: LUNCH

_Knock Knock_. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that it is 12:55.

"Lover girl, your mom is here early." I whisper into the beautiful brunette sitting next to me. "I'll get it mom!" I yell to my mom as I rush to open the front door.

"Hola Senora Montez. Buenos tardes," I greet Gabriella's mom with a smile.

"Ah, hello Sharpay. _Buenos tardes a ti tambien. Su español es bueno._ [Good afternoon to you too. Your spanish is good.]" Mrs. Montez replies back, entering the house.

"Come on in, make yourselves at home. My mom's just finishing up lunch, so we should be able to eat soon." I guide her mom into the living room to accompany my father, Gabriella, and myself in watching television.

My mom comes out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello Mrs. Montez. Welcome. I'm just as excited to learn what our daughters have to tell us as you are, so let's hurry and eat so we can find out!" she says ending with excitement.

After a filling and enjoyable lunch with our parents, Gabriella and I bring our parents into back into my living room to start the conversation that will change their lives. My parents are sitting next to Gabriella's mom on the long couch and Gabriella and I are on the loveseat in front of them.

"So Sharpay, what is so important that you have to tell us all together?"my mother asks.

Looking at my mom and Gabriella's mom, I start to feel queasy. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that much," I mumble to myself. Gabriella hears me and squeezes my hand for comfort.

"Okay mom, dad, Mrs. Montez, we have decided to come to you three today and tell you… that… uh, I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. We, Gabriella and I are, how should I put this?"

"Together." She interrupts. "Mama, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Shar and I love each other. We have for several years now but have only recently expressed this to one another," she finishes looking at me and smiling.

Smiling back at her, I glance at our parents. Their looks surprise me. Gabriella's mom and my dad look a little shocked but my mom is… _happy_?

I intervene. "I know this is a slight shock to you all, as it was for us too." I start recalling my set speech for Mrs. Montez in Spanish, "Senora Montez, me encanta a tu hija. Ella es mi mundo; que nunca haría nada para lastimar le._[I love your daughter. She is my world; I would never do anything to hurt her.] _I know it will take a while to get used to, but mom, not that this is a bad thing, but why do you look _happy_?"

"Sweetie, I am glad for you. I am not shocked about this situation, but I'm just surprised at how long it took for you two to figure it out." All three pairs of eyes are on her now and us being shocked is an understatement. "I just mean, you two have been friends for years now, since elementary school. When I see you two together, I have a noticed the closeness between the two of you unmatched by either of you and another person. I am so happy that the two of you have finally figured out how much you two truly love each other."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans."

Remembering that there is another parent here, I turn my body to directly face her.

"Are you okay mama?" "Mamá, ¿que tal?" We both look between both parents to gauge her reaction. Gabriella's mother has gone completely silent and looks as if she was told her mother died.

"_¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Gabriela, no te gustan las chicas! Eres una chica y está para estar con un hombre. Yo no te plantear a ser como ... como este! Esto es una locura! Me voy! No voy a tolerar estas tonterías. No sé lo que hicimos mal, pero Dios, _[What is the meaning of this? Gabriella, you don't like girls! You are a girl and you are to be with a man. I didn't raise you to be like… like this! This is madness! I am leaving! I will not tolerate this nonsense. I don't know what we did wrong but God]" she looks upward,_" no me castigue de esta manera! Todo lo que hice, no me castigues, hija mía!_, [don't punish me like this! Whatever I did, punish me, not my daughter!]" She is fuming with anger and Gabriella is now in tears. Before she leaves, she takes one last look at the three of us. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I don't know how you can tolerate this abomination, but I refuse to. Good bye!"

_SLAM! _Mrs. Montez slams the door and leaves us alone. Both of my parents are sitting, shell-shocked, while I, boiling over with anger towards Mrs. Montez, support my crying girlfriend.

"Baby, shh, it's okay. Your mom just doesn't understand. It'll be okay."

Looking up at me, red-eyes and all, she yells. "No it won't! You're only saying that because your parents are okay with us. Your perfect accepting family!" She gets up to leave but I grab her, standing up with her and hold her. She tries to resist and fight me, but eventually begins to calm down.

"Shhh sweetie, I got you. As long as we're together, we'll be okay. Babe, look at me," I pull up her chin with my finger, "It's me and you okay? I want you to understand that not everyone will be as accepting as my mom and dad, and some may react like your mom. This only gave us a taste of what is to come okay?" She nods. "Just know I love you okay? Always and forever til the end." I kiss her nose and give her an encouraging hug.

* * *

_It makes me happy when you review! :D_

**R&R** -sammy :)


	7. Ch7: Aftermath

**_Hey you guys. Sorry for the long wait. This is the first time in a long time that I have had time to write and do some editing. I may have some more chapters in store for you all in the next couple of days. _**

**_Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays to all!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still applies to the rest of my story...I have no ownership of any HSM characters. :(_**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: AFTERMATH

Waking up, I feel the warmth of my girlfriend on me. Looking down at her tear stricken face, all the night's events come flooding back to my memory. I shiver at the memory of her mother slamming the door and subconsciously hold her tighter. "I will _never_ leave you no matter what," I whisper into her hair, then kissing her. She starts to stir and I release my grip a little to allow her to move. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Was it…?" She looks at me with fear in her eyes.

Seeing this fear, I open my mouth but no words come to mind, so I just nod up and down. She buries her head into my chest and continues to cry. Gripping her body close to mine, I start to cry my own tears. We comfortably lay there crying for a few minutes.

"Why are you crying?" She finally asks me wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

"I am crying because whatever hurts you, hurts me. I just witnessed you get hurt by the most important person in your life and I could do nothing about it. It just really hurt me to watch her go off on you like that." I explain to her, almost tearing up again.

Kissing the tear streaks on my cheeks, she finds her way to my lips. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. What are you thanking me for?"

"For just being there."

"Like I told you while you were asleep, I will _never_ leave you. No matter what, no one will ever tear us apart" She smiles at my words. "There's my favorite smile. Now, since it is Sunday and we're done with studying for Physics, what do you want to do?"

"Can we just have a lazy Sunday?"

"How lazy?"

"So lazy that we don't move from this position unless we need to eat or pee?"

"Okay, we speaking of eating and the bathroom, how about we go downstairs and have a bowl of cereal, but after we pee? Okay?"

"It's okay with me." Kissing one last time, we both get dressed and perform our morning routine.

After greeting a suspiciously happy set of parents, we make our breakfast and bring it upstairs.

"So what are we going to do for our lazy Sunday? I mean, we can stay in bed, but wouldn't we get a little bored?" I ask her while I chew on my Coco Puffs.

"How about we have a movie day?"

"Spending all day snuggled up with my beautiful girlfriend in my bed? Hell yeah!" Finishing our breakfast, I gather up the dishes and start to take them downstairs. "Babe, can u start getting some movies ready while I take this stuff downstairs? I'll be back!"

"Okay lovergirl"

* * *

Coming back upstairs, I open my door not expecting to see what I find. Gabriella is laying on my bed spread eagled and in her birthday suit. Closing my door, I quickly strip off my clothes and jump on top of her. Kissing up and down her body, I can feel the pool form between my legs. I bring my leg in between hers to create the much needed friction for the both of us. Trailing my hand down her body, I drag my nails on her skin, giving her chills. Reaching her core, I can feel her desire and slip a finger in.

"Oh! Right-" she starts to yell. I cover her mouth with my own, giving her a kiss. I pull away and stop my administrations, earning an evil eye from the beauty underneath me.

"Gab, we need to be quiet or my mother will come up here. Would you like that to happen?" She shakes her head. "Okay then." I continue my hand thrusts and bringing my head to her breasts and suck on them. She whimpers and squirms underneath me in her efforts to keep quiet. Her moans begin to get louder and I can tell she's reaching the edge. I bring my thumb and start furiously rubbing her clit while quickening the pace of my fingers. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, signaling her peak.

"I can't hold this in! I'm cum-" I quickly silence her, as best as I can, but not before she lets out a scream that would call the police. Coming down from her high, she flips us over and shoves two fingers inside of me causing me to bite my tongue to swallow my moans. She acts like a woman on a mission: playing with my clit with her thumb and teasing my nipple with her teeth and tongue. It isn't long before I can feel my stomach tighten.

"Oh God!" I whisper yell. Bucking my hips into her hand, she gets in deeper and with all of her torture on my body, I finally explode. She happily goes down to lap up all of my juices I gushed into her hand and on my bed.

She crawls back up to lay beside me and we passionately kiss. We both are drenched in sweat and are trying to catch our breaths. "Wow. I'm not sorry to say this Gab, but that was the best I ever had."

"I know. I love how you came and attacked me when you first came in. That was a pretty quick undress."

"Yeah, I am pretty fast. I guess I should be called Speedy Gonzales. I guess we should have a little movie time, huh?"

"Yeah, we've earned the relax time." I get up to grab a movie and pop it in. I grab the remote and get under the covers to snuggle up with my girlfriend. We stay like that during the movie until we fall asleep.

* * *

**_R&R plz-sammy :)_**


	8. Ch8: The Talk

**Here comes another chapter! So much down time has allowed me to update! Yay! Go me!**

**I would just like to say again that I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did. Plenty full!**

**-**sammy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 8: THE TALK

_Meanwhile, downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Evans are watching TV together and hear a sudden scream. "What the- ? Honey, do you think we should check on them?"_

"_Nah, they are two love-struck teenagers. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they are doing."_

"_But while we're here?"_

"_Well, that's the only sound we can hear, so they are trying to stay quiet. Besides, how many times have we done it while the kids were here?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Listen, if this bothers you that much, how about we talk to the girls anyway?" Getting a nod from his wife, he continues, "I know it is a little weird, but look at the positives: there are no boys, so there is no sperm, which equals no kids. I wouldn't normally allow either one of our kids up there with their boyfriend or girlfriend, but Sharpay and Gabriella are different. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, that's true. I do like the fact that there won't be any teen pregnancies going on in this household. Well, at least by Sharpay. On the other hand, Ryan isn't that much of a lady's man so I guess that makes me feel better. Though, I do still want to talk to the girls."_

* * *

Waking up next to my girlfriend for the second time today felt like bliss.

"Good morning love."

She leans up to kiss me. "Well it's kinda afternoon now, babe."

I look over at the clock and it reads 2 o'clock. "Oh, I guess so. What do you wanna do now?"

"Umm, let's spend some time with your mom and dad. I think it would be good for all of us after yesterday." I look down to see her start to tear up.

"Shhh," I wipe away the water forming in her eyes and look her in the eyes, "Gabi, it's okay. Just give your mom some time to get used to this. Like I said, this is just preparation for the rest of the world, okay? I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Okay Shar. Thanks babe. I love you, too. C'mon and let's get dressed and see what your parents are up to." With one last kiss, we go into my closet to get dressed.

* * *

"Well, hello sleepy heads," my dad greets us with a laugh as we finally come down the stairs.

"Hey dad, hey mom."

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"Hi girls. Gabriella, now that you are a bigger part of this family, just call us Rick and Stella. We love you like our own."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ev- I mean Stella. Ha ha, that kinda sounds weird."

"So what are you girls planning on doing today?"

"Actually, dad, we were going to spend some time in here with you two."

"Well, come on girls, there's plenty of room in here."

We join them in watching TV and the quiet is comfortable. _I wonder if she's going to be okay with this. Well, maybe I should talk with my mom and dad. Nah, just dad. I really need to talk with him._ Too lost in my thoughts, I fail to hear Gabi calling my name.

"Shar!"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Where'd you go?"

I use my favorite response. "I've been here the whole time."

"You know I don't like your sarcasm!"

"Yes, I know, you're just soooo _hot_ when you get mad." I place a kiss on her nose.

"So are you. But anyway, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"So, nothing important requires _that _much thought?"

"Yep!" I cheerfully reply. "Hey dad, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Looking up from the TV, he replies, "Sure."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Sharpay?"

"Well dad, it's two things. The first is about, well they're both about Gabi, but the first is about her living situation."

"Okay," he nods along, wanting me to elaborate.

"Well, since the whole lunch situation yesterday, I've been wondering about Gabi. I really don't want her mother around her right now."

"Well, you can't keep her from her forever, she's going to have to face her someday." He adds, trying to point out a flaw.

"Just wait, let me finish, please?" he nods, letting me continue. "I know they both need time to talk and I support that. I just want her mom to get some time to cool off and wrap her mind around the fact of our relationship."

"Okay, so you don't want her around her mom, and she has nowhere to go, so does that mean you're asking if...?"

"Yes. Can Gabi move in? I mean, she practically lives here already. We both know how many sleepovers we have had in the past growing up. So, can she dad?" I use my puppy dog look that I know he can't not say yes to.

"Weeeeellllllllll, it's okay with me. Let me talk to your mother about it."

"Yes! Thank you dad!"

"Wait just a minute. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Well, no. I wanted to make sure it would be okay with you and mom first. But, thanks dad! Okay, now the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. This one is a very serious issue. I love Gabi with all of my heart and have for the last 6 years. We have grown up together and know each other more than any other person in the world. I know she loves me too, hopefully as much as I do her. Maybe sometime, no definitely in the future, I want her to be my wife." I stopped to gauge his reaction.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean, I have never heard you speak about something with this much love and passion. It is a little soon, though. You two just got together two days ago. But, because I believe you when you say that you love her and I can see and _hear_ your love for each other," Hearing my gasp, he nods and continues, "I will allow this to happen, but a few things need to happen first."

"Sorry about _that_ and yes, what are these stipulations?"

"It's okay, but that's another conversation. My main rule for you two to get married is since you two are juniors; you have to at least finish school. I would like for it to be when Gabriella and her mother are on good terms. We don't need to have either one of you worrying about anything other than walking down that aisle. You can propose to her whenever you want to; I'm not stopping you from that at all. I would like to warn you of some things, though. Marriage is rough, it is not easy. Your mother and I may make it seem easy but we have been together for many years and know each other well. We still have our disagreements, but as long as we don't let it get in the way of our love, we can get through whatever it is. Just remember that relationships are not only love, they take serious time and effort for them to last."

"Wow dad. Thanks." I jump in his lap to give him a hug and shed happy tears into his shirt.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You are always my little girl and I live to make you happy. I love you Sharpay, now let's go back out there before your mom and Gabriella get too worried." Laughing, we both get up and head out to the living room.

* * *

Mom and Gabi have snuggled up together on the couch and are watching some Lifetime movie that has them in tears. My father and I look at each other and can't help but laugh.

"Mom, you tryna steal my woman?"

"Yeah, Stella, I thought you loved me?" Dad and I both put on pouty faces, attempting to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, hey, you two are back!" my mom says keeping her eyes on the TV while Gabi jumps up to give me a hug.

"You two were in there for a long time and we decided to watch something else. When we turned it, we got very into the movie," she explained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But your eyes are red and puffy like you've been crying."

"I have, but they were happy tears. Everything is perfect."

"Oh, Sharpay, you know how I said something was a whole different conversation?" my dad interrupt. Thinking about our conversation, I remember and start to blush.

"Yeah."

"Honey, would you like to join me in this?" he asks my mother as they turn off the TV. After waiting to get her full attention and for us to sit down, he continues "Girls, we know that you two love each other dearly-"

"And we know that you are both teenagers with raging hormones-" my mom interrupts. Obviously seeing where this is going, Gabi begins to blush also. "And we are both okay with it. We were your ages at one time and we understand. We just would like to set up a few rules for you two, because earlier today, our ears heard something that we could've lived without."

"Yeah, like I told dad, sorry about that. I would just like to add that I tried to keep her quiet, but she kinda let out a scream before I could get to her." Gabi turned her body towards me and punched me in my arm. She was blushing even harder now and gave me an 'are you serious?' look. She looked too adorable, so I gave her a quick kiss before explaining to her. "Gabi, it's okay. They know what goes on and I was just trying to help you out." I look back at them to see a priceless look on my dad's face.

"Umm," dad nervously clears his throat, "yeah. Okay, but um. Yeah, I guess. The rules, yeah, the rules. Honey, could you take this?"

"Sure," laughing at his visible discomfort, she continues, "Okay girls, rule one: not while we are at home. Well, not in the _daytime_ while we are home. Rule two: Keep it in your room. Rule three: Please try to use restraint on your PDA while in our presence or any other than just the two of you. Rule four and the last one: Please don't scar your brother. I know you all are the same age, but I don't want him to witness you two just yet, maybe sometime in the future when he's a little more adjusted to the idea, okay? Can you two abide by those rules?"

"Sure." We both say in unison. "By the way, when _is_ Ryan coming back home?" I finally ask, realizing that I haven't seen my twin all weekend.

"He called while you two were talking, and he should be here any minute." As if on cue, the door opens and in walks my twin brother Ryan. He has his bag on his shoulder and is waving to his ride.

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna go put my stuff up and I'll join you in a minute."

"Honey, can I talk to you in my office for a quick second? Everything's okay, I just needed to, let's say, _inform_ you of some things." He ushers my mom out before giving me a quick wink.

"What was _that_ all about?" Gabi asks, noticing my father's wink.

"Nothing, what I needed to talk to him about, he needs to talk about with my mom."

"Oh, do I get to be in on this secret?"

"Sorry babe, but no." I can see the disappointment in her face but can only sneak in a little peck because here comes Ryan down the stairs.

"Hey Shar. Hey Gabi, what are you doing here?"

Looking at each other unsure of what to say, I explain. "Well, Gabi had a fight with her mom and they need the time apart to cool off."

"Oh, okay. I hope all gets better between you two, Gab."

In walks my parents and my mom runs to give me a back breaking hug. "I'm so happy for you and I'm glad that you're my daughter. Just know that we both are behind you 100% and I can't wait for Gabi to be my daughter too," she whispers in my ear before finally letting me go.

Gabriella and Ryan look at each other, then at dad. Ryan asks, "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing." Both of my parents and I all have huge grins on our faces.

"Hey Ryan, can you come upstairs with us. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay?" He asks, visibly unsure of whether it's good or bad.


	9. Ch9: Ryan

CHAPTER 9: RYAN

_Previously:_

_Gabriella and Ryan look at each other, then at dad. Ryan asks, "What was that about?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Both of my parents and I all have huge grins on our faces._

_"Hey Ryan, can you come upstairs with us. I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Okay?" He asks, visibly unsure of whether it's good or bad._

* * *

Upstairs, Ryan, Gabi, and I are sitting on my bed.

"Ryan, some events have come up during this weekend that you need to be aware of."

"Okay, you got me nervous here sis. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad. Actually, it's really great." I lovingly look into Gabi's eyes and smile, then grab her hand and kiss it. Ryan notices the act and raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"It's what we wanted to tell y-"

"Wait a minute. Are you two-?"

"Yes, Ryan. We are. We finally told each other that we are _in _love each other on Friday. We've loved each other for a long time, and we've been _in _love with each other for some time now. Now that I know she loves me the way I do her, I only wish this could have happened sooner."

"Wow…I don't know what to say about that. I guess a 'congratulations' is in order. All I ask is: Are you happy sis?"

Looking into Gabi's eyes and never breaking contact, I reply, "More than ever."

"Well, then. I am happy for you Shar. Gabriella, thanks for making my sister happy. I love you both."

* * *

Back downstairs, we are all comfortably watching TV as a family. My parents are snuggled up on the loveseat, Gabi and I are snuggled up on the couch, and Ryan is on the floor sitting against the end of the couch.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I was saying earlier that Gabi is here because she and her mom are not on good terms right now?"

"Yeah, what about it?" By this time, everyone was paying attention to our conversation.

"Well, I forgot to mention that Gabi is moving in now." Reactions of my announcement were varied across the room.

"Cool." Ryan nonchalantly shrugged it off. My parents were smiling like thieving cats and Gabi turned around to look at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Seriously?" Again, I nodded. "Oh my gosh! I love you!" She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a passionate kiss. Finally breaking the kiss for air, we touch foreheads and she asks me about earlier. "So is that what you were talking to your dad about?"

"Yep… I… asked… my dad… if you… could… live here." I kissed her between words. Looking into each other's eyes, we both knew where we were leading ourselves.

Rushing to get upstairs, I yell back. "Umm… good night. See you in the morning."

Ryan, oblivious to what's going on, due to his focus on TV, asks, "Shar, it's only 7."

I stop on the steps and let Gabriella continue up the stairs. "Yeah, well… we have a test tomorrow and getting rest is good for when you have a test!"

"Goodnight, girls. Remember our conversation, Sharpay." My dad interrupts, understanding what was going on.

I rush upstairs to my room and burst open the door. Looking around, I don't see Gabi. Then, I hear the door close behind me and can feel her hands covering my eyes. She leans into my back to whisper in my ear and I can feel her hard nipples on my back.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you so much."

I play along with her game. I keep my eyes closed, but turn around to face her. Running my hands down her sides to rest on her hips, I find myself correct. She is completely naked and _very _ready for me. I give her a passionate kiss. "How much?" I ask when she lets out a moan.

She unbuttons the top of my pants and slides one hand past the waistband of my underwear and presses into me while I hitch my breath. "This much."

Kissing each other, we continue to strip and work each other's body with our hands. With both of us in our birthday suits, Gabi pushes me towards the bed and lets me fall. She crawls on top of me, kissing my skin along the way. Straddling my waist, she aligns her clit against mine and rides me, allowing for the much needed friction. I grab her hips and push her closer to me while I push my hips up to increase the pressure and get us over the edge. I sit up and we reposition ourselves to where we are facing each other sitting up and still rubbing clits. This new position finally gets us there. "Shar!" she yells, giving me the signal. Knowing she's almost there and feeling the familiar feeling in my stomach, I kiss her through our climaxes.

Coming down from our highs, we lay on our bed. "I guess you really do love me," I joke.

"Yep I do." We are both facing each other and I run my hand up and down her side.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I do'. Why?"

"Because," I get off the bed and walk around to her side, "I was hoping that you would say that again." I grab her hand and kneel down on one knee. "I know I don't have a ring right now, but I was hoping you could say those words again when I asked you if you wanted to be my wife one day." I look into her eyes to find my answer, because she isn't saying anything. "Would you?"

She jumps off of the bed and tackles me to the ground hugging me. "Of course I would! I mean, I do." She laughs before attacking my face with her lips. I grab her body and hug it closer to mine before I start roaming my hands up and down the back of her body. I find her ass and grab it, earning a squeak out of her. Then I smack it and surprisingly get a moan out of her.

"Oh, that felt good. Do it again." _Smack!_ "Yes!" _Smack! _"Ohh, that feels so good." _Smack!_ Completely turned on by her reactions, I slide my hand past her ass and find her pussy. Sliding my fingers in from behind her elicit a throaty moan out of her. Staying on my floor, I flipp her over and kiss her up and down her neck and jaw.

"I would love to play with my two friends up here today, but I am almost about to die of thirst. I need to get my special Gabi juice." I slowly drag my tongue down her body, first circling her breasts, then her belly button. Finally arriving at my designated area, I lick her slit up and down. "Oh my god. This is delicious." Slipping my tongue in her hole, I hear her suck in a breath. Bringing my tongue out and up to her clit, I go to work. I bite and lick and suck on her clit. Her hips buck into my face and I have to hold her down with my hand. I bring my tongue back to her hole and push it in. I thrust my tongue in and out of her, increasing my speed as her moans increased in volume. Just to tease her, I stopped when I felt her get close.

"Why…did you… stop?" she asked breathily.

"You're gonna get us in trouble, besides, I have a little treat for you. Close your eyes." I slide over to my bed and go through one of my secret compartments and pull out a creamy blue vibrating dildo. Sliding back over to my fiancée, I rub her clit in circles to get her even wetter. Simultaneously, I take one finger and push it into her, pulling it out I add another finger in. I continue this until I get four fingers in. Slowly thrusting in and out of her, I keep her going, while I suck on the dildo to get it lubed up. I lean over her body to kiss her and before she can realize it, I pull my hand out and push the dildo in to the hilt. She screams a moan into my mouth. I continue kissing her but keep my hand still so she could get used to it. When she pulls away and nods, I pull out and slowly thrust back into her. I go slowly so I won't hurt her until she starts moving her hips in rhythm with my thrusts. I speed up and use my tongue on her clit. No sooner, she is grabbing my head holding it down while she hits her climax. I know she will scream, so I stick my fingers in her mouth to hopefully quiet her a little bit. Her body tenses up and she bites the hell out of my fingers. This causes me to bite on her clit and she cums harder than before.

"Oh… my… fucking… god! That…was fucking… amazing. Sharpay, baby. I love you so much," she tells me after coming down from her high.

"Well, you tasted delicious and it was definitely my pleasure. Did you like my present?"

"Oh yes. You on my clit and that dildo in me were amazing. I never came _that _hard before. I thought I was gonna go unconscious."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't lose consciousness and that was the best thirst quenching fuck ever. I think I like sex with you better as my fiancée than my girlfriend." I kiss her reminding her of her new title.

"Oh yeah! I _am_ your fiancée!" Kissing me, she continues, "So what does that make you?"

"The happiest woman in the world."

"I know that silly, but like, do I have to propose to you too? Do you need a ring?"

"We'll go get rings together and you don't have to propose to me."

"Okay. Well, I'm wasted. G'nite babe. I love you."

"Love you too Gabs. Good night."


	10. Ch10: School

CHAPTER 10: SCHOOL

**MONDAY**

**_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP!_ SMACK!**

"Ugh," I wipe my eyes, waking up. "Gabi, Gabs, get up. We gotta get ready for school today."

"I don't wanna," she says in her sleep and snuggling deeper into my side.

"I know, I don't want to either. Although lying with my fiancée in our bed all day sounds really great, but we have to go take this damn Physics test."

"Ooh, that _does_ sound nice. And it sounds even better coming from your lips."

"I would come back with something very sexual, but I don't want to start something I can't finish. Gab, look on the bright side," I look down and lock eyes with her, "if it wasn't for this Physics test, we wouldn't be in the position we're in now."

"_Actually_, if it weren't for you proposing to me last night, _then_ we wouldn't be in this position."

"Yes, that's true. Now, we have to get up and go to school. We only have three weeks of school left anyway. So we will be able to have our mornings to ourselves soon. We need to get up now or we will be late." I finally pull myself out of bed, but not without a fight from Gabriella.

After breakfast with my parents, Ryan, Gabi, and I jump in my car and head to school.

"Should we tell him? I know we didn't want to tell your parents until after we got the rings, but you don't want to tell your own _twin_?" Gabi leans over and whispers in my ear.

"No, I want to tell everyone at the same time. My parents already know I'm gonna ask you, and Ryan is still getting used to us," I squeeze her hand, "so we will tell them at a later date, and probably formally." Turning into the parking lot, I park in my spot and we all head off to our respectable homerooms. Because of the letter difference of our last names, Gabi and I have to go in different directions when we enter the building. We only hug and whisper "I love you" into each other's ears in order to not gain too much suspicion. We have decided to wait a little bit before we allow our peers to gain knowledge of our relationship.

I have to survive three class periods before I can even see my girlfriend/fiancée at lunch. Those classes are four and a half hours of absolute Hell. I walk into the lunchroom and spot her sitting with our lunch group. I hurry to buy my lunch and join them.

"Hey you guys" I greet everyone and squeeze in to sit next to Gabriella.

"Hey Shar. What's been goin on with you? How was your weekend?" Taylor politely asks while Chad, devours her neck.

I look at Gabi and we both are grinning from ear to ear. "Oh nothing. Just did some _studying_." I slide in a suggestive hint to Gabi and she grabs my knee under the table to signal that she understood.

Curiously looking between us, Taylor continues, "Oh. Okay. Anyway, so what are you guys planning on doing this summer?" The conversations continue through the lunch period and we all head to our last period for the day.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

Wednesday rolls around and I am happy that we are halfway through the week. Gabi and I have started a morning routine and it is working for us. We have managed to keep the mornings as least sexual as possible as we can, though some hints are thrown around. We go through the school day normally until lunch.

"Hey Gab, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone." Taylor asks in the middle of lunch.

"Okay, I guess. What's wrong?" Gabi looks at me and I slightly shake my head letting her know that it's probably no big deal. I watch them grab their stuff and leave the cafeteria. Shrugging it all off as nothing, I continue talking to everyone else.

The bell rings signifying the end of lunch and I look around for Gabi and Taylor. They are nowhere to be found. I pass the bathrooms on my way to class and don't find them in there. Since Gabi's and my last periods are right next to each other, I look into her room and see her at her desk with her head down. I start to enter her room to ask her if she's okay, but class is about to start and I have to get to mine.

Ninety minutes later, I am in front of her door as everyone is exiting. I don't see her in the crowd and look in to find it completely empty. Lost to where she could be, I search the bathrooms and the rest of the building. _BZZ BZZ. _I open my phone to see who is texting me.

_where r u? me n gab r waitn_

_b there in 2_

_Okay, that's a relief. Gabi's at the car with Ryan._ I rush over to the parking lot and we all load up the car. Pulling out of the parking lot to head home, I look over at Gabi. She is dead quiet and looking out the window. _What is wrong with her? I gotta find out._ We get home and I pull up to the driveway.

"Ryan, tell mom and dad we're going for a drive. We'll be back by dinner, okay?"

"Alright. See ya later." Ryan leaves and Gabi finally looks at me.

"Where are we going?" Gabi demands.

"We are going for a drive and we are going to talk. We haven't gotten to do much talking since last Friday."


	11. Ch11: Too Fast

CHAPTER 11: TOO FAST

I wait until we're out of the neighborhood and on the main road before I break the silence between us.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

She lets out a quiet "no".

"Okay, we'll play 20 questions then. How was your day?"

"Fine"

I pull into an empty parking lot and park. I take my seatbelt off and position my body to face hers. "No babe. I want more than one word answers." I see her hand resting on her leg and I reach over to grab it, but she pulls away. Feeling slightly offended, I start again. "Wow. Okay, let's try this again. How was your day at school today?"

Gabi finally moves. She mirrors me and looks me straight in the eye. "If you must know, school was hell without you by my side. I have to wait almost 5 fucking hours before I can see you and when I finally do get to see you, I can't show any affection towards you. I am getting tired of this. I'm done with hiding _us_. Are you ashamed? Is that why you refuse to tell anyone?" she vents out and tears are running down her face. I go to hug her, but she backs into the door.

I step out of the car and walk around to her door. I can see her watch my every move through the windows. "Get out," I tell her, trying to open her door. She shakes her head. "Open the DAMN door and get out," I tell her with such a demand in my voice that I not only scare her but I scare myself. She finally gets out and I pin her between my body and her door.

"Look at me." I hold her face still and wait for her eyes to lock with mine."I am not ashamed of us at all. The only reason I suggested we not tell people at school about us is because I didn't want them to try and add their own two cents to _our_ relationship. You know how high school is. People have their own opinions about everyone else's lives. I also know _you_. You are a very sweet and caring person that is easily affected by any negative comments. I don't want to go to school every day out to kill everyone that said something bad and hurt you. I love you Gabi. That's why I asked you to marry me. Everything I do, I do to protect you and make you happy. You heard what I told your mom. _Es el centro de mi mundo_. The center of my world because my life revolves around you." I kiss her passionately and hug her. "Are we okay now? Are there any other issues on your mind?"

"Yeah, we're good, I guess I just felt a little pressured. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. All I ask is that you don't shut me out next time."

"I will try to remember that. There is one more thing I want to talk to you about though." She looks down ashamed and I pull her head up to look at me.

"What is it? Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything, Gabi."

"Okay. I just have to ask you. Are we going too fast? I mean, on Friday we had our first kiss and then made love for the first time. Then on Sunday we are engaged. At the rate we're going, I wouldn't be surprised if we were married next week."

"Haha. That won't happen. I don't think we're going too fast…Okay, maybe a little, but I love you too much for you to not be my wife in the future. Would you like to slow down a little bit?" She nod. "Okay, how about we kinda start over. We make this relationship a little normal. Let's go on a few dates first. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Okay. Come on. Let's get in the car." We both get back into the car and give each other a quick peck before setting off out of the parking lot. "Gabriella Montez, would you like to gout with me?"

"Sharpay Evans, I would love to."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. Now go in the glove compartment and put on that blindfold."

"We're going now?"

"Yep. You put on the blindfold and I will call the house." Picking up my phone, I dial the house number.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad?"

"_Oh hey Sharpay. You guys on your way back?"_

"Yeah, about that. There have been a change of plans. So we won't make it to dinner."

"_Okay, may I ask what you two girls will be doing and where you'll be?"_

"I'm taking Gabi out."

"_Oh that's nice. First date right?"_

"Yeah. We had a nice talk about some things and so I'm taking her out."

"_That's pretty good. Well, your mom's calling me so I gotta go."_

"Yeah, me too. Love ya dad."

"_You too. Bye."_

"Bye"


	12. Ch12: First Date

CHAPTER 12: FIRST DATE

After driving for about fifteen minutes of getting to the place and throwing Gabriella off, I pull into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah. We're here and you may now take off your blindfold."

She pulls the blindfold over her eyes and gasps. "Applebee's! My favorite!" She leans over the middle console and hugs me. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem. I know how much you love this place and that you haven't been here in a while. Now let's go eat!" We get out of the car and meet in the middle. I hold her hand in mine and flash a confident smile before finally heading in.

"Table for two, please," I tell the waitress before she leads us to a small booth by the window. "Thank you."

After the waitress takes our drink orders and leaves, we sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Thanks for bringing me here Shar."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Anything?"

"Yes, _anything_."

"Well then, I have a _few _'anythings' in mind." She winks to add to the suggestion.

"Oh, so you do, do you? Well, I guess that we need to handle that soon." I pick up my menu to search for what I want to order. "So what do you want to eat, Gabi?" She mumbles something. "What was that?"

She puts down her menu, leans over the table, and motions me to lean in closer. "You," she whispers in my ear. She licks and then blows on my ear before leaning back and looking at her menu again. I hitch my breath. I'm stunned. I can feel the pool forming between my legs. I have to let out a breath that I wasn't aware that I held in.

"Uhh, so is there anything _on the menu_ that you would like to order?" I can feel her leg brush against mine under the table.

"I'll just get my usual chicken tenders and fries." Under the table, she continues to run her leg up and down mine. I can feel her bare foot on the insides of my thighs and I pray to God that my shorts aren't soaked. I look at her and she is reading the menu as if she wasn't turning me on. Feeling that this is too much, I scoot out of my side of the booth and sit next to her.

"I think you should stop before I take you into the bathroom and have my way with you," I whisper a warning into her ear.

"Maybe I shouldn't stop then. I would _love_ to take you up on your _offer_."

The waitress makes an appearance with our drinks, looks at us with an eyebrow raised, and takes our food orders. After she leaves, I take a long gulp of my soda, in hopes of cooling myself down. "How do you like the pace of things?"

"It's pretty good. I like this 'dating' thing. It's nice."

I continue carrying on the conversation with her while I place my hand onto her knee. As the conversation ensues, I slowly slide my hand under her skirt. I trace circles up and down her thigh, causing her to jump when I get close to her underwear.

"Are you okay over there? You are sure quite _jumpy_." I ask with a sly grin on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She leans in to whisper in my ear. "I just have someone trying to get in my pants. By the looks of it, this special 'someone' is more than likely going to get lucky tonight."

"Ooh, I wonder who this lucky sonofabitch is? Or should I say _daughter_ofabitch?"

"You will find out soon enough." She pushes me out of the booth. "Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom."

"Hurry back." I watch her leave and she sashays her ass knowing that I'm staring. I sit and wait for the food, watching TV and looking at all of the local memorabilia on the walls. The waitress brings our appetizer and leaves again. I start picking at our appetizer and I feel my cell vibrate in my pocket.

_cum here NOW_

I read the text. Looking back at whom texted me, I quickly get up and rush to where the bathrooms are. I open the door and see that it's empty. I look under all of the stalls until I see Gabi's shoes. I push open the door and I find my girlfriend standing there with her panties dangling in her hand. I take her panties and put them in my back pocket. I immediately push her against the stall and start frantically kissing her. I push up her conveniently short skirt and easily slide my fingers into her wet folds. She wraps her legs around my waist and I quickly get her to her peak. Kissing her one final time, I put her down and suck my fingers clean.

"That was delicious and fun." I exit the stall without a word, leaving her flushed and out of breath. I quickly, but attempting to stay unsuspicious, go to our booth and sit. Our food is there waiting for us. No sooner do I grab my burger, do I see a very flushed faced Gabi walking towards me. I lick my fingers and make her blush even more. I get up and let her scoot in and we quietly eat our food.

We leave Applebee's and I drive towards the second part of our date.

"I think we should slow down."

"With what? I'm going the speed limit, I think." I check the speedometer just to make sure.

"No, I mean with the sex. We have had sex every day since Friday and I think that we should just wait a little bit. I love you very much and I know you love me too, I just think that our relationship is starting to revolve around sex."

"I understand. I would like to say one thing first. I think that I should be the one telling you to slow down, because as I recall, you have been the one who has started all of the sex. You little nympho."

"Yeah, that's true. But hey, I'm not the one who tells you to react on my sexual advances. Besides, I'm your little nympho; and you're mine."

"Definitely true. So no more sex?"

"No, not for a while."

"Okay."

"So where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

We drive around for another 5 minutes. We get to the movie theatre and I park. Walking to get in line, I ask her, "What do you want to see?"

"Ooh. I don't know. How about something romantic?"

"Nah, I might want you."

"Okay, what about a comedy?"

"Maybe another time. I know exactly what I want to see!"

"I thought it was my choice?"

"Well, you don't know what you want, so I'm going to surprise you." We get to the front of the line and are next to buy tickets.

"Okay, I'm good with that. I will go play some games and you get the tickets."

"Alright."

I buy the tickets and fetch Gabi from the games area. We buy our popcorn and other snacks and get our tickets ripped. I tell her to hold all of the snacks and I cover her eyes.

"What the hell? What is with you and covering my eyes?"

"I like surprising you and get used to it. I will be blindfolding you more often in the future."

"Ooh, sounds kinky."

"It will be. Now let's turn off the sex minds and keep your eyes closed." I remove my hands from her eyes and guide her into the theatre. We find our seats and I finally let her open her eyes. We sit through all of the previews and the first few scenes of the movie come on.

"Is this-?" she whispers in my ear. The title sequence reveals the movie we are watching. "This is!" She squeaks. We sit through the movie and as the end credits start rolling, we file out of the theatre with the rest of the audience. "Oh my gosh! That was the best movie ever! The lead chick is hot!" I look at her, raising my brow. "But not more than you." She lightly pecks my cheek.


	13. Ch13: Rumors

CHAPTER 13: RUMORS

Still on the high from our first date on Wednesday, I happily strut into first period. I feel like I'm walking on cloud nine. When I come back to earth, I hear a bunch of whispers behind me. I turn around to see who is whispering, wondering if I could join in the likely gossip and three guys are staring at me laughing. The girl standing next to them was giggling but saw me watching them and stopped to glare at me.

Taylor finally gets to class and when sits next to me I ask, "What's with them?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

"You always know the latest gossip. What is with the lack of info?" I try to drill her.

"I don't- oh look, class is starting."

The teacher begins her lecture and I eye Taylor suspiciously. _She tells me the latest gossip about everything, no matter what. What has got her so quiet?_

Class finally ends and Taylor quickly leaves. I have to run after her to talk to her.

"Slow down there. What's up with you? No gossip?"

"Not today. All stuff you've heard before."

"Bull shit! You tell me some type of gossip every day. Me hearing it already has _never_ stops you! What the hell is going on?"

Taylor looks around the hall nervously. "Come here." She pulls me closer to her and she whispers in my ear. "Rumors are going around that you and Gabi are going out. People say they saw you two kissing." She pulls back. "I didn't want to...You and Gabi are _best_ friends and people just talk because they're just jealous of your friendship."

I am stunned speechless. "Um, let's get to second period and we'll talk at lunch."

"Okay. See ya later." She appears to have dismissed these rumors but still looks a little troubled, and now I'm worried. I get to class and midway, ask to go to the restroom. Finding an empty stall and locking it. I text Gabi.

_come to the bathrooms now!_

She replies: _on my way_

I sit in the stall waiting for Gabi. Luckily her second period is on the same floor as mine and she gets here quickly.

"Shar?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on? Why did you call me out of class?"

"Have you heard the latest gossip?"

"No, I don't see Taylor until lunch; why?"

"There is a new rumor going around about a new couple."

"You seriously got me out of class for that? Get to the point."

I look around the bathroom to make sure it's just us. "Yeah, but the point is: that couple is us. Someone saw us on our date last night. I think Taylor is going around sticking up for us." The look on Gabi's face was indescribable shock. She turned completely pale.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I told Taylor that we would talk some more about it at lunch."

Gabi looks at her watch. "Okay. We have to get back to class now. We've been here for almost 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's get to class. I think we should tell our friends. They should know. The rest of the school will know but who gives a flying fuck?" I kiss her and we leave the bathroom at different times, making sure the halls were clear. The class period goes by so fucking slow and when the bell rings, I fly to the lunchroom.

Being the first one at the table, I quickly eat what little food I grab and wait for the rest of the group to arrive. One by one, they all slowly come to the table. I make sure Gabi and Taylor sit next to me, with Taylor in the middle.

"Anxious much?" Taylor asks, noticing my shaky leg.

"Yeah, well we need to talk."

"I'm really sorry Shar, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Oh my god! I didn't even tell Gabi. There-"

"No need to, she told me already." Gabi quickly stops her.

"Yeah, so we need to talk to you about that." Taylor looks at me with worry showing on her face. "It's nothing bad, I'm not going to interrogate you, so calm down." I lean in and Gabi catches on and leans in a little to form a little bubble. "Over the weekend, Gabi and I talked and we love each other."

"Oh, I knew that. You two are the best of friends and have been for years. I know-"

"_No_. Taylor, I need you to shut up and listen for once." Gabi catches my building anger and grabs my hand to calm me.

Taylor looks down at our hands and looks up at each of our faces. "Oh, so you mean?"

"Yeah. That's _exactly_ what I mean. Wednesday was our first date and those rumors you heard are pretty much true."

"Wow, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say… Are you happy?"

Gabi and I lock eyes and reply at the same time. "Yes."

"Then I'm happy for you. It's probably gonna take me a while to get used to it though."

"We totally understand. We need you to understand something for us. We wouldn't be happy if you went around participating in those particular sets of rumors, even though they're true. We all know how you get when it comes to rumors." Gabi laughs and Taylor blushes. "We haven't been going around telling the whole world yet. We are letting things happen naturally. We were a little forced in telling you, but you are our friend, so we trust you and the fact that you _won't _go around speaking of this new info you have, _right_?"

"You have my word. I think I won't be the only trouble you have in our circle of friends. You know when the guys find out, they'll want you two to kiss in front of them, right?"

"Oh yeah, I have a way of telling them." I look at Gabi and wink at her to get the point across. She nods, apparently getting my drift. "Now let's enjoy lunch!"

* * *

**Now I'm getting to the end. I have one more chapter that I have written. I may make it a few more chapters. For those who are reading as I write: Thank you sooo much! I hope you are enjoying this story! **

**I don't feel like I'm moving this story like I want it to be. I will be doing some more writing soon during Christmas break so hopefully there will be more chapters up by the new year.**

**-sammy :)**


	14. Ch14: Revealing Truth

Happy New Year! Hope you all brought in the New Year in a great way! Here is another chapter for you guys!

* * *

CHAPTER 14: REVEALING TRUTH

Life has been good for the past couple of months. I have my wonderful girlfriend, a quiet gossip, and a loving and supporting family. It's been almost 3 months since those non-rumor rumors about me and my girlfriend. It is the end of the summer and we are all now officially seniors. We have decided to meet up for one last time during the summer before school starts back up and we are crazy busy. Gabi and I have still yet to tell the rest of the group about us; well, we told Kelsi and she was completely fine with it. The guys have no idea, but they are going to learn soon enough.

"Get up sleepy head! We have to meet them in an hour! You're not even dressed! Let's go! Get moving!"

I get up and walk over to a frantic Gabriella. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down babe." I grab her hands and bring them around my waist as I hold her face. "Sweetie. Can you being the worry train to a halt?" I kiss her until she melts into my body. "Or do you need some help?"

Heavily breathing, she looks up at me. "I think I may need some help calming down."

"Well, sorry about that. I can't help you today. That's all you get. As you said, we only have an hour! You know how long it takes me to make my hair perfect!" I give her a peck on the lips and make my escape into the bathroom. Just as I turn to close the door, I get a shirt thrown at me.

"You suck! You are _sooo_ getting it when we get back!"

Cracking up in the bathroom, I reply, "Oh, I can't wait!" I finally calm down and get ready. We are both finally ready with 15 minutes to spare.

"Let's go already! We got 15 minutes!"

"Calm down Gabi, it's not like anything's gonna happen without us. Besides, I just got a text from Taylor saying she and Chad are gonna be a little late."

"Ugh. Okay. Just can we at least be on the road please?"

"We will, we will. Is everything in the car?" She pointedly looks at me. "Okay, I get it. You were waiting for me. I didn't know I was so important." She punches my arm. "Ouch. Okay, I'm not royalty. But a girl can dream, can't she?" I yell out to whoever is home, "Gabi and I are leaving. Call us if you need us! Bye!"

We head out towards my parents' country club to meet up with our friends. Because it's my family's business, we had the place shut down and open only to the seven of us. Driving to the gate I type in my code and we go to the back and park. We get our stuff out and walk to the outdoor pool to find we're the first people there.

"Look, we got here with 5 minutes left. You happy?"

"Yes, because we can put our sunscreen on as sexual as we want to."

"Ooh, come on. Let's go." We spend the next five minutes applying sunscreen to each other's bodies very sexually; our only restraint is that our friends could walk in any minute. Gabi jumps in the pool and I soak up the sun while we wait for the rest of our friends. Kelsi is the first to arrive, followed by Troy and Ryan who are fresh out of work, and then Chad and Taylor finally arrive half an hour later.

"So what took _you_ two so long?" I jokingly ask the two when they join the party.

Two hours later, we decide to eat a little lunch. Gabi sits on my left and Taylor is on my right. Chad is on Taylor's right and Kelsi is on his right. Troy is on Gabi's left and Ryan rounds the group out sitting between Troy and Kelsi.

I stand, deciding now is the time to speak. "Excuse me everyone, but Gabi and I would like to make an announcement." All eyes are watching us as Gabi stands up beside me and looks me in the eyes. "Ready?" I whisper and she nods. I look at all of our friends and they are on waiting foot to hear the announcement. I look back at my loving girlfriend and place my hand on her cheek. Looking into the depths of her eyes and seeing nothing but love and encouragement, I lean in to kiss her. We begin to get a little too into it and I have to pull myself away before we get carried away. Keeping our foreheads pressed together, we smile and relish in the moment. We turn to face our friends, whom we almost forgot were there. Ryan and the girls are smiling, but Troy and Chad are shell shocked.

"What the _HELL_?" Troy bursts out and storms off to the parking lot.

"Whoa, do that _again_; that was fucking _hot_."

"Umm, no Chad. No more shows for you, you perv." Gabi informs him, joining us in our laughter at Chad's reaction.

"Gab," I lean in to whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna go talk to Troy and see what's up with him." I kiss her forehead as she sits back down and I head off towards the parking lot.

Halfway there, I hear my name being called. I turn around to find Taylor running after me.

"What's up, Tay?"

"I have to tell you something about Troy."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Troy has had this thing for Gabi for a while. She hasn't showed interest in him and he's been trying to figure out a way to get her to notice him. You just kinda majorly cock blocked him."

"Wow, I didn't know that. That does explain his lingering glances and some other stuff. Thanks Tay."

She leaves to rejoin our friends and I continue my way to the parking lot. Since the club was open to only us, it was easy to find Troy sitting in his car.

"Troy?" I tap on his window and he looks at me in disgust.

"What the hell do _you _want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I sit with you?"

Keeping his gaze on the landscape in front of him, he unlocks the door and I sit in the passenger's seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you leave?"

"No reason."

"_Really_? Don't bullshit me Troy. We all have been friends way too long for you to react like that over nothing. Tell me why you left."

He finally looks at me. I can see his eyes are a little red and his face is flushed. "You wanna know why I left? I'll _tell_ you why I left. I left because I've been tryna get your _fucking_ _girlfriend's_ attention for the past _fucking_ year and a half with no _fucking_ luck and you… you… _Fuck_! I don't know."

"Okay. I see. I'm sorry that Gabi hasn't shown any interest in you. I didn't know you wanted her. I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say."

"Forget it. I don't want to hear it. You can't help it. Whatever. I do want to ask you some questions though."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How long?"

"Have we been together? Almost three months."

"Do you love her?"

"Oh yes. With all of my heart. I've loved her since we were in middle school."

"Wow, you definitely beat me on that. I've only liked her since I first saw her in my sophomore Chemistry class. So what are you two gonna do after you graduate? I mean, do you two have a future set?"

"Well, yes and no. We know the future is constantly changing and we don't want to set anything in stone to see it change, but we do have some plans as to how we would like things to turn out."

"Are you gonna get… married?"

"Yes. We obviously aren't engaged yet, but I will be asking her."

"Wow. Wait, what do your parents think? Did you tell them? Are they okay with it?"

"Oh well, we told them first. My mom was really calm and apparently knew we were gonna end up together. My dad said if I'm happy, then he is. He's been really great with accepting us and Ryan was cool. Gabi's mom on the other hand, well, let's say she was a little harsh, to say the least."

"Wow, I heard that she was really conservative. How harsh was she?"

"Let's say she disowned her and almost brought down my house."

"Whoa. You said you've been together for three months, has Gabi had to endure that torture for that long?"

"Well, Gabi actually moved in with me. Her mom has gotten a little better, she is willing to talk with her on the phone, but still won't see her in person. She still hates me and my family. She is reluctantly a _little_ nicer to me, but that's only because she can sense how happy Gabi truly is. I'm not too fond of her either, but she's Gabi's mom and I will treat her better than my own mother if Gabi wants it."

"Wow, you really _do _love her. I'll leave her alone. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Are you ready to rejoin the party? Can't be the best pool party without the whole gang."

"I'll be back in a minute. I have to make a call. You go ahead and reassure your girlfriend and the rest of our friends. Thanks for the talk. I feel a bit better."

"You're welcome. See you in a minute."

* * *

Watching Sharpay run back into her family's country club, Troy picks up his phone.

"_Operator, how may I help you?"_

"Yes. I would like the number to personal residence."

"_Name, please?"_

"Montez."

* * *

Oooohhhhhh! Suspenseful! What happens next? I don't even know yet! I've got a couple things goin through my mind of what could happen! -sammy :)


	15. Author's Note

Hey you guys. Thanks for reading and all the story alerts and favorites! It has been amazing to get those alerts! I'm sorry for not giving you guys any chapters at all, but I've had so much stuff on my plate this year. I actually had a really bad case of writer's block when it came to YWATBM. I'm finally done with school now, so I can focus on getting some writing in. Hopefully I can get past this writer's block! I am writing more chapters now! So be on the lookout!

-sammy :)


End file.
